Typical transfemoral prostheses comprise a femoral portion that replaces the missing portion of the patient's thigh and a tibial portion that replaces the patient's lower leg. The two portions of the prosthetic are joined by a “knee” joint that, when the prosthetic is worn, aligns with the location at which his or her knee previously existed.
While such prostheses are of great benefit to transfemoral amputees, they often are not ideal. Specifically, such amputees often have an asymmetric gait when using conventional transfemoral prostheses. It can therefore be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a transfemoral prosthesis that enables transfemoral amputees to have a more symmetric gait.